


Favorite Distraction

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Caring Merlin, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humor, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Mild Kink, Once and Future King, Oral Sex, Relationship Goals, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, The Last Dragon Lord, True Love, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Warlock - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: King Arthur is feeling tired and exhausted and Merlin provides a very enjoyable distraction.





	Favorite Distraction

Arthur dipped the quill into the dark, black ink and scribbled some words onto the scroll and then sighed and crossed them off. In a few days, the royal delegation representing Nemeth would be arriving and he still had not finished his welcome speech for them. He wanted to write something meaningful, hopeful and inspiring but whenever he picked up the quill, his mind went blank and the most useless words words would string together and form a boring and uninspiring sentence. Arthur did not want that. He wanted a speech that would deliver the objectives that were laid out in his mind, which were peace and harmony bought upon by the alliance between the two kingdoms of Camelot and Nemeth and how they both would work towards protecting the peace and peoples of each others kingdoms. But words had failed him today for some reason and he felt lost and alone. 

Arthur looked up from his speech to see his Merlin, his manservant and his best and only friend in Camelot, making his bed. Merlin was quietly putting the sheets with a slight yet content smile on his face. Arthur smiled to himself as he enjoyed the sight of his clumsy and beautiful friend do his chores. Arthur felt his unease and worry fade away as he listened to Merlin quietly humming a sweet tune of a song unknown to Arthur as he did made the bed. Contrary to what Arthur usually said to everyone, Merlin wasn't always a bad manservant. He was good at his job, well - some of the time. He did clean room, do the laundry, polish the sword, take care of the armor and bring the food but not in a way an ordinary manservant serving the King would do. No, Merlin would trip on his feet clumsily, hurl sarcastic insults at Arthur, talk and advise Arthur as to what he had to do, roll his eyes at Arthur whenever he said something, make fun of Arthur's fighting skills and bring him food but with half of it gone and when asked why, Merlin's excuse was that Arthur was getting too fat. But as much as Arthur would have wanted an efficient manservant, he would not have given up Merlin for the whole world. He liked things just the way it was; Merlin and Arthur, and Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur looked at his speech, read it over again and sighed loudly this time , making Merlin look up from making the bed. 

Merlin looked at Arthur with concern in his dark sea blue eyes "Arthur? What's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head at Merlin "Nothing. It's just this stupid speech. I can't seem to write it properly."

"Well, that's not surprising." replied Merlin with a mischievous smirk "You always did have the literacy levels of a donkey."

Arthur glared at Merlin and threw an empty wine cup at Merlin who ducked it skillfully while laughing "Shut up Merlin!"

Merlin chuckled as he fluffed the pillows "But then you'd get bored."

"Merlin! Focus! This is important! I don't want to look like an idiot when the delegation of Nemeth comes to Camelot." said Arthur laying back on his chair with a groan. "And besides, I always give good speeches. How am I not finished with this right now?"

"Well, sire, if it's any consolation you always look like an idiot." replied Merlin smartly ignoring the glare Arthur gave him "And yes, you do give the speeches but you forget, it is I who write them for you. I am amazing at it, if I say so myself."

"You aren't that great. Your wit and intelligence is that of a fish." retorted Arthur who felt stupid because Merlin could indeed write inspiring and uplifting speeches and here he was, the King of Camelot, unable to make a proper welcome speech for the royal delegation of Nemeth.

Merlin didn't take offence at Arthur's remark, instead he simply smiled at his friend "You don't really mean that. Remember the speech I wrote for the official induction of the Knights to the Round Table?"

Arthur had to admit Merlin had a point "Well, that speech certainly did stir bravery and camaraderie in the hearts of all the people of Camelot."

Merlin smiled at the praise and then Arthur sighed again "I just wish I could write something good. I know what I want to write - it's just not coming onto the paper - it's so frustrating!"

Merlin stopped tucking in the duvet and walked towards Arthur who was sitting on his chair at his desk "Arthur, you just need a distraction."

"No." said Arthur shaking his head and rubbing his forehead "I don't need a distraction. I need to finish this stupid speech."

"Arthur." said Merlin softly and Arthur looked at Merlin surprised at the tone of his voice and taken aback at the passion and love shining in Merlin's eyes, all directed towards him. "Let me distract you."

"Oh?" asked Arthur croaking, nervousness flooding through him as Merlin got closer and closer towards him "What do you have in mind?"

Merlin smiled at Arthur mischievously as he sits on Arthur's lap and straddles Arthur on his chair, making Arthur whimper softly. Merlin pulls them closer by putting his legs around Arthur's hips. Then he puts his arms around Arthur's neck and gently pulls him closer, their foreheads touching, and their breaths mingling and their blue eyes clouded in love and lust meeting each other. 

"Merlin." whispers Arthur, his cornflower summer blue eyes hungrily drinking in every detail of Merlin's beautiful face.

"Arthur." Merlin whispers, equally reverently and passionately and then their lips meet as they kiss each other slowly, gently and tenderly as if they are afraid if they rush it the moment will break and it will all be a beautiful dream that was never true in the first place. They kiss each other with passion and reverence and Arthur's hands snake around Merlin's waist and pulls him closer towards him and Merlin smiles into the kiss as he caresses the nape of Arthur's neck.

They break the kiss and smile at each other like idiots in love, their foreheads pressing together. They stay quiet, eyes closed, trying to savor the moment of peace and the taste of each other as they hold each other tightly in their arms. A few quiet moments later, Arthur whispers Merlin's name and Merlin opens his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Merlin as he touched Arthur's cheek in concern.

Arthur leans into Merlin's sweet and warm touch, feeling calm and content "I love you."

Merlin's face bursts into a wide and happy smile which makes Arthur's heart skip a beat "Don't tell me that you're getting sappy in your old age, my dear. What else will you do? Write me poetry?"

"Shut up, Merlin." retorts Arthur annoyed but his amused smile betrays him.

Merlin smiles tenderly and sweetly at Arthur as he leaves light kisses all over his face "I love you too."

And Arthur loves this. He loves feeling loved and he loves that he is loved by none other than his best friend Merlin. 

Merlin hasn't stopped kissing Arthur. He leaves feathery, light kisses everywhere on Arthur's face from his forehead, to his nose, to his cheeks, to his chin and along his jawline. Arthur lays back and enjoys the feeling of Merlin's lips on his skin and then Merlin nips at Arthur's ear while sliding his hands under Arthur's tunic, rubbing on Arthur's exposed skin making Arthur moan loudly. Merlin grins at how responsive his lover is and presses a kiss on the corner of Arthur's lips making it feel intimate and loving. Then Merlin proceeds to kiss Arthur's exposed neck, nipping and sucking at the sweet and sensitive areas that he was well familiar with, making Arthur shut his eyes and mutter a few curse words inappropriate for a King to use.

"Merlin -" groaned Arthur, his eyes half shut with pleasure.

"What is it, my love?" asked Merlin as he nipped on Arthur's neck, eliciting another filthy moan from Arthur "What do you want me to do?"

"I want - I - fuck Merlin!!!" groaned Arthur throwing his head back in pleasure as Merlin sucked on that special, sensitive sweet spot on Arthur's neck that drove Arthur mad.

"Tell me, my pet." purred Merlin seductively "What do you like me to do to you?"

"Like you don't know the answer." groaned Arthur feeling the familiar and hot stirring in his breeches.

"Maybe I don't." replied Merlin with a teasing smirk as he grinded upon Arthur's lap. 

"You little tease." Arthur groaned with pleasure.

Merlin leaned towards Arthur's ear, nipped it while he grinded on Arthur's hard erection as he whispered "I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you." 

Arthur rocks his hard, clothed erection onto Merlin as he grinds onto Arthur "Merlin - fuck - I want you to - I want -"

Merlin runs his hands up and down Arthur's torso as he rocks into Arthur's erection while smiling teasingly at Arthur and Arthur knows what he wants from Merlin "I want you to suck my cock."

Merlin smiles winningly for a moment and then cups Arthur's face in both his hands and kisses him hot and passionately and filthily, taking Arthur by surprise but then Arthur melts into the kiss as he kisses his lover back with equal lust and electricity and puts his hands on Merlin's neck, caressing the nape of his neck and tugging roughly on his dark hair. Merlin bites Arthur's bottom lip roughly and then slides in his tongue and starts ravishing every nook and corner of Arthur's mouth and soon Arthur's and Merlin's tongues are hungrily and roughly battling for dominance. Arthur feels Merlin hardened erection press against his own and rocks his hips on Merlin's hips making Merlin moan indecently into the kiss. 

When they finally break apart, it's to breath.

But Merlin doesn't waste any time as he gets down on his knees and palms Arthur's clothed cock teasingly which makes Arthur impatient "Merlin! Stop being a tease and get on with it!"

"And if I don't?" asked Merlin impudently as he palmed Arthur's cock making Arthur groan again.

Arthur felt that it should be illegal for Merlin to look so gorgeous on his knees as he mouthed off Arthur but he swallowed "I will put you in the stocks for impudence."

"So you can bend me over and take me while everyone watches?" asked Merlin smirking at Arthur and nosed at the laces, inhaling the familiar smell of Arthur's sex "That's fucking kinky."

Arthur almost choked as he heard those filthy words leave Merlin's mouth "Oh gods Merlin! You say the most outrageous things with your innocent looking mouth, Merlin. I should have your mouth sewn shut."

"But then I'll never be able to suck your cock Arthur." mewled Merlin, his eyes suggestive and teasing as he began to undo the laces of Arthur's breeches with his mouth and it took all of Arthur's self control not to take Merlin in his arms, slam him on his desk and fuck the living daylights out of him, right now, right there.

Merlin gives Arthur a knowing smile as if he can hear what Arthur is thinking and pulls down Arthur's breeches, exposing Arthur's leaking cock. Merlin smiles as he licks his lips and teasingly licks the tip of Arthur's leaking cock. Merlin runs his hands along Arthur's strong and powerful thighs as he licks the tip of Arthur's cock a few times and then pressing a few kisses onto the crown of Arthur's cock making Arthur whimper and moan and mumble 'get on with it'.

Merlin obliges his lover by taking Arthur's cock in his mouth and starts sucking him fast, greedily and hungrily making Arthur moan Merlin's name in pleasure and ecstasy. Arthur's fingers sink into Merlin's soft dark hair and his knees start quivering as Merlin sucks his thick and huge cock like there is no tomorrow. Arthur feels his breath stuttering and his heart beating erratically and Arthur needs more - it isn't enough - no he wants to feel more of Merlin's impertinent, filthy and dirty mouth in him, so he thrusts his cock into Merlin's mouth over and over again, making Merlin moan while sucking it. 

Arthur digs his fingers and rakes them roughly through Merlin's hair as moans "Merlin! God! Fuck - your mouth feels so good on me!"

Merlin whimpers as he hears Arthur's mouth speak the dirtiest and filthiest words and he feels Arthur thrust harder and harder into his mouth and it feels so good to feel all of Arthur in his throat. Arthur is tugging roughly on his hair, moaning in pleasure, yelling the most filthiest words that should not come out of the mouth of the King and Merlin loves that he is the one to make Arthur feel this way, he is the one that gets to unravel and break Arthur this way.

Arthur slams his cock into Merlin's mouth over and over again feeling uncontrollable and wild inside of Merlin's pretty mouth "You're such a cockslut for me, aren't you Merlin?"

Merlin only moans in response and Arthur fucks Merlin's mouth with determination and strength and Merlin's nails are digging onto Arthur's thighs leaving marks there. And finally Arthur feels the familiar feeling of ecstasy, pleasure and bliss overwhelming him until he could only see the stars and -

"OH FUCK!!!" Arthur screams loudly as his orgasm flows and floods into the back of Merlin's throat and Merlin takes all of it in and drinks every drop of Arthur's pleasurable orgasm, tasting and loving Arthur. "MERLIN!!!"

Arthur feels his cock throb at the sight of Merlin drinking every drop of his orgasm and then Merlin pulls out of his softening cock and licks it gently and softly for a few moments.

Arthur lays his head back feeling the post orgasm bliss overwhelm him and never failing to be amazed at how Merlin made him feels so incredible. When he opened his eyes, Merlin had already stood up and was sitting on the desk looking at Arthur with an amused expression.

"Feeling better?" asked Merlin cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin but smiled at him "That was a great distraction."

"I live to serve you, my Lord." replied Merlin with a grin and Arthur reached forward pulled Merlin into his lap.

"You're such a slut for my cock." said Arthur with a naughty grin as he pressed a kiss onto Merlin's forehead.

"Yes, well, only for yours." replied Merlin enjoying the feel of Arthur's lips on his forehead.

Arthur laughed lightly and then looked at Merlin warmly "Merlin, you're amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably die. And not have your cock sucked so well that you almost choked me." said Merlin with a grin as he leaned into kiss Arthur tenderly.

Arthur shook his head at Merlin as he kissed him, feeling the taste of him and saliva in Merlin. When they broke apart, Merlin looked at him and said "You have to repay me, Arthur."

"Oh don't worry, beloved." replied Arthur, kissing Merlin's collarbone, making him whimper "I plan to take care of you tonight. After finishing this speech."

"Mmmhmm." said Merlin, with half lidded eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Arthur's lips caressing his neck "So I take it that my distraction worked."

"Yes." said Arthur as he left a soft kiss on Merlin's neck "You are my favorite distraction."

Merlin smiled at Arthur who kissed him softly and tenderly again, feeling so much of love and passion for the man in front of him. 

"I love you Merlin."

"I was born to love you Arthur. And I'm proud of that. And I wouldn't change a thing."


End file.
